Who Would Win: Aizen Vs Dormammu
by draconichero21
Summary: The Dread Lord Dormammu faces off against the Soul Society's greatest threat in a one-shot style similar to Wizard Magazine's old Who Would Win? segment. Written with the help of fellow fanfic author Xerosonic.


**(A/N: This is a one-shot of some random idea that I thought was interesting after playing Bleach Heat the Soul: 7. I based this idea on the some of the old, old, old two page fights that used to be in the Wizard of the Coast magazines. As far to my knowledge they stopped doing them. By the way I'm hoping some of you who are reading this are unfamiliar with the other universe thereby providing a more interesting read. Also please note that the victor of this fight was NOT decided based on personal favorability. Anyway, everyone enjoy.).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Marvel

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

**Fighter A**

Name: Sosuke Aizen

Origins: Soul Society

Ambition: Unclear, but wants the Oken to enter the Royal Dimension

Primary Allies: Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, the Espada

Race: Soul Reaper

Primary Skills: Kyoka Suigetsu, High level Kido

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 163lbs

Occupation: Current ruler of Hueco Mundo

**Fighter B**

Name: Dormammu

Origins: Universe of the Faltine

Ambition: To rule all dimensions

Primary Allies: Works alone

Race: Faltine

Primary Skills: High level magic, usually fire

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: Unknown

Occupation: Multiversal Conqueror

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup<strong>

Tired of his constant failures into Earth-616, the dread lord Dormammu decides he wants to conquer a different world all together, preferably one with willing subjects that he can use as he please, even to kill for his amusement. The dread lord teleports himself to a completely random dimension and universe in just so that he can be more amused by what he would encounter. He finds himself in a world where the moon is high and the sand is grand and the horizon stretches on for miles.

"Such a peaceful place." The dread lord muses to himself. "Yet I feel a great power roaming this world; a perfect place to start. It shall soon be mine." Looking around the flame headed sorcerer spots a large dome. "That must be where the current leader resides no doubt." The dread lord smirks. "I suppose I'll drop in and say hello."

If dropping in meant blowing a hole through the dome and descending with ferocious aptitude, then he did it perfectly.

Deep within Las Noches, Aizen is immediately alerted to Dormammu's presence by Szayel in his laboratory who describes the essence of the dread lord as a mass of reiatsu with levels that are completely off the charts and is headed this way at speeds that even captain level Soul Reapers would be hard pressed to keep up with.

Aizen, not worried all that much, simply waits for his intruder to come to him. He gives the otherworldly visitor a welcoming party of his Privaron Espada, who soon find themselves at the dread lord's mercy in less than 20 seconds. _All_ of them.

Interested in the power of his guest, Aizen deploys his top three Espada simultaneously. They are cut down just as they have time to size up the sheer power of their guest. This is before any of them can activate their release forms.

Dormammu lifts Starrk up by the neck, telekinetically. "Where is your leader boy. Tell and I may let you live?" he asks the defeated, but still conscious, Primera.

"Aizen-sama…is in the throne room." Starrk says with effort before passing out. Dorm sighs and chucks the Primera lightly. He then proceeds onward to the main building of Las Noches.

Seeing this from Aizen's crystal ball, Tosen volunteers to stop the intruder.

"That won't be necessary Kaname." Aizen says with a grin. "It seems our guest wishes to meet me. I'd hate to be rude. Please clear the hall. I'd rather not have for you and Gin to be caught in the crossfire."

"Sir." Tosen leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

From the rooftop of Aizen's throne room; Dormammu blasts a hole in the ceiling and drops down inside. Aizen stands firmly in the center of the room as Dormammu floats overhead. "Are you the one the brown haired one called Aizen?" Dormammu asks Aizen.

"Indeed I am." Aizen responds. "I am Sosuke Aizen, Leader of the Arrancar and master of Hueco Mundo. Who are you and why are you here?" Aizen didn't show it, but the being that existed in front of him did not bring comfort or assurance.

"I am known by many names." Dormammu noted. "The Dread One, Ruler of the Dark Dimension, Despair Incarnate. But I come to you simply as **Dormammu**." Introductions aside, Dormammu went straight to the point. "I have come to your world to take control of it."

"I see, that is quite an ambition, but there is a slight problem. You see I have a goal in mind as well. And you taking over would be an interrupt to my plans." Aizen remarks.

"What a coincidence," Dormammu chuckles, "Your being alive is an interrupt to _my_ plans."

"Surely we can work something out." Aizen suggests. "Perhaps you'd consider joining me in my quest o mighty conqueror."

"Unlikely. I am not a charity. You can serve me if you wish. I would let you have your way as long as it doesn't interfere with my ambitions." Dormammu says as he floats down to the ground. "If not, then I will simply end you."

"Pity. My ambition seems to be too big for you restraints." Aizen said. "So only a battle to the death shall satisfy you then?"

"Death? Bah! I am immortal. You will die and this realm shall be mine like the others that fell to me." Dormammu declares.

"I wonder about that." Aizen responds.

"Enough with the words boy!" Dorm shouts, growing impatient. "It's time for you to disappear!"

"Very well," Aizen says and draws out his sword, "before we begin however, please have a look at my sword."

Dorm does so with interest, eyeing the blade with his left elbow resting in his right palm and his left hand by his collar. "It appears to be a finely tuned blade, but it emits such spiritual energy the likes of which are familiar to me, yet its essence is different. Conquering this world will be rather enjoyable for a learning experience." Dorm folds his arms. "If you like you make have the first move. I will show you just how insignificant you are."

"Don't mind if I do." Aizen disappears in a flash and attacks Dorm from behind with his sword. He fails to lay even a scratch on what would be Dormammu's spine next to the sizzling sorcerer's head.

"Was that your best shot?" Dorm asks as Aizen finds the dread lord suddenly behind him. "Pity." Dormammu claps his hands together; opening a dark hole in the time-space continuum and ripping Aizen apart with its energy. Aizen's image shatters into mirror fragments, puzzling the dread lord, but he has no time to relax.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Using the binding Kido, Aizen is able to temporarily immobilize the dread lord before using another kido. "Hado 63: Raikoho." The energy blasts against Dormammu's back causing him to lurch forward from the impact. Finding laughter in Aizen's tactic; Dormammu breaks free of Aizen's binding Kido and attacks the man with a blazing trail of flame. Aizen is gone in an instant and appears above the dread lord. "Bakudo 63: Saju Sabaku." With his Kido and Flash step, Aizen runs circles around his opponent and effectively binds him with the rope. "Hado 11: Tzuzuri Raiden!" the chain lightning erupts itself as it courses through Dorm's body, but the attack is wholly ineffective.

Dorm laughs. "Your struggle is amusing. I find your little spells to be rather entertaining, but enough is enough, Sosuke." Dormammu says. The room goes dark. Negative energy seems to pour in from every atom in the room. The floor attempts to suck Aizen in, but the man cuts the ground and dodges to the side, but the walls close in. The leader of Hueco Mundo only soon realizes that he is trapped within a dimension of darkness that is growing smaller and smaller around him. Dorm cackles as he traps the defected captain within his personally created dimension. "Welcome, to my realm." Dorm laughs. He crushes the dimension, which effectively would kill anyone, but a sword in the dread lord's back proves that Aizen is still alive.

"That's impossible." Dorm decrees. His body, even when weakened is virtually indestructible, but more so than that he was absolutely certain that he had crushed Aizen to bits. He swats at Aizen with a wave of energy. What appears to be magma, but is actually pure magic coagulated to resemble blood, drips from the injury injected into Dormammu's back. Aizen dodges with his Flash step.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" He fires a blast of energy at Dorm, but it is rather ineffective. However, the attack was just to get the dread lord's attention.

"Explain, how are you still alive?" Dorm asked.

"Simple, you never killed me." Aizen said.

"Don't play games!" Dormammu decrees and cause a pillar of fire to erupt underneath Aizen, effectively burning him to cinders. However, Aizen is already behind him and chops off the spine on Dormammu's body that, earlier, had blocked Aizen's sword. "Insolent cur!" Dormammu shoots Aizen in the face with an energy blast, but once again Aizen has disappeared and this time Dorm has no visual of his enemy. However, he can still hear Aizen.

"Your body is not unlike that of Hierro on the Arrancar, which I lead. A few swings have helped me adjust to how resistant your body is. Although, I must say that cutting you proved to be extremely challenging." Aizen states.

"Don't be absurd, you only took one swing and had your little parlor tricks before you took a decent shot at me. Now quit hiding!" Cat and mouse was not Dorm's favorite game in the least.

Aizen reappeared in front of Dormammu and sticks his hand in his face. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku shintenraiho!" Aizen blasts the dread lord right in the face with the ultimate lightning Kido and sends Dorm crashing into the throne room doors. Dorm rises again, shrugging off his disorientation, and starting to become rather irritated with this man who has proven more of a challenge to him than any of Earth's finest heroes.

"Shall I tell you, why it is you are being overpowered?" Aizen asked. He held up his sword. "My sword is what's known as a Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto, in this world, are an extension of a Soul Reaper's soul, of which I am. Each Zanpakuto has a name and ability. My Zanpakuto is called Kyoka Suigetsu. Its specialty is complete hypnosis. It controls how a target perceives the five senses. Sight, sound, taste, scent and touch. So while you believed you were overpowering me, in fact that was merely my copy and I was taking several swings at you just to find out how tough your body truly is."

Dormammu rose triumphantly to his feet. He prepared some magic.

"Shall I guess what you're thinking right now?" Aizen asked, holding up a finger. "You believe now that you know my secret that you have an advantage, but even knowing Kyoka Suigetsu's power will not free you from its perfect hypnosis."

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Dormammu asked and rained down several meteors upon Aizen that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Aizen was nowhere to be seen and Dormammu soon found himself with another injury, this one in his stomach. He blasted Aizen with a seemingly endless inferno.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!" Aizen effectively blocked Dormmamu's attack.

_Impossible_. Dorm had never seen any of his magic repelled so easily. There was not a barrier strong enough to stop his flames so effortlessly.

However, such a deflection was merely a perception of Dormammu's mind. The real Aizen had been chanting all the while and was standing next to Dormammu appearing to come off a chant of some kind. "Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!"

A black box formed around Dormammu. He attempted to teleport out of it, but the box came with him. It was a trick of Aizen's illusion, but a very real trick to Dorm nonetheless. The dread lord became mercilessly shredded by the black coffin. Little holes in his body began to form. The dread lord was not in good shape and Aizen didn't have so much as a scratch. _This is absurd. _The dread lord raged. _I am the dread lord Dormammu! _"I will not be bested by the likes of you!" Dorm increased his own internal energy bringing his power to the maximum it could be outside the dark dimension.

Dorm disappeared in an instant and grabbed Aizen by the arm he tossed him up in the air like a rag doll and fired a laser straight through his body. This turned into an illusion and Dorm saw Aizen again and began to attack him by making him so small that a simple swat of his hand brought the man down. Another illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah…<strong>

Aggravated by the parlor trick that Dormammu knew all too well; his Faltine flames erupted from his body and covered him with heat so powerful that it would melt the sand below him into glass. His mind focused and sharpened to the point where the Illusions were banished from sight. The flames dispersed in a giant explosion that banished away all of Aizen's power from him.

Aizen stood at the top of Las Noches' dome; exasperated by how Dormammu broke free his power. "Impossible."

"You think me so feeble that such trickery would merit a win?" Dormammu said with intense anger. "I admit that I have been impressed by how far you got, but I have existed long since before this Universe drew its first breath!" Dormammu's Faltine flames burned brightly in both his hands and shot out a wave of dark energy into the land. It created a blood-red dome around them. "If that was you best trick, you are doomed!"

Dormammu vanishes without a trace to the dome's exterior and held his hand out. He extends his hand and the dome shrinks around Aizen. Aizen tried to escape, but he didn't realize that Dormammu had created a pocket dimension around him before he teleported out. Aizen lacked the ability Dormammu had to teleport. There was no escape.

"It saddens me a bit. You had such great potential of use." Dormammu muttered while tightening his grip. "Alas, does who do not obey, must be destroyed." The dome shrunk until it was only as big as Aizen himself. "Now disappear into despair…and _**be gone**_." Dormammu closes his hand swiftly and the dome collapses in itself; killing Aizen inside.

Dormammu floats back down to the ground and cackles. "HAH. That was refreshing to say the least. I hoped that i could use you, but it seems that the young are still rebellious."

**End **

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And this just goes to show folks, even cheap tricks will not save you when your opponent is a multiversal conqueror. Agree? Disagree? Share your thoughts by reviewing).**


End file.
